


Masquerade

by Yourwritersblock



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, I love these two and writing this was honestly so fun, Jake and Finn would be the most fun drunks, Smoking, alcohol consumption, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritersblock/pseuds/Yourwritersblock
Summary: “Fuck, it’s hot in there,” the other girl slurred as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her leather jacket. She tapped one out and tipped the carton towards Bonnie in a silent offer.“No thanks,” Bonnie said, surprise lacing her words.The girl shrugged and tucked the pack back into an inner pocket. She stuck the cigarette between her black lips and lit the end with an expensive looking lighter.“Bonnibel, right?” The girl asked around the cigarette.“Yeah,” Bonnie said, “You’re in my science lectures.”In which Princess Bubblegum and Marceline meet at a Halloween party.





	Masquerade

The heavy bass pounding through the room reverberated like a second heartbeat in Bonnie’s chest. Bonnie scowled around the red solo cup pressed to her lips. Finn had convinced her to come to the only Halloween party on campus, only to disappear into the wriggling mass of flailing bodies on the dance floor.

Every now and then Bonnie saw the bright red of Jake’s lobster costume from her dark corner. The group’s decision to dress as animals for the party had ended in Bonnie wearing a tight pink dress and a pig’s snout over her nose. She tugged the skin tight hem back over her thighs, longing for her full length dresses and cursing Lucy Sarah Parker for forcing her into the uncomfortable outfit.

As if summoned by Bonnie’s internal irritation, Lucy pushed through the crowd and bounced towards her. Her dyed purple curls jumping up and down with her exaggerated movement.

“Can we leave soon, LSP?” Bonnie shouted over the heavy music once Lucy was close enough to hear.

“We just got here,” Lucy frowned. “Stop clinging to the walls and come dance with me!”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head, voice already raw from yelling. Lucy shrugged and slipped back onto the dance floor. Bonnie downed her drink as Lucy vanished into the crowd.

The pig nose was digging into Bonnie’s cheeks, and her dress had slithered back up her thighs. Bonnie crumpled the plastic cup in her fist and let it fall to the floor in her irritation. She stepped on it as she began to push her way through the crowd and towards the door. Bodies smashed into her as she walked, making Bonnie’s tipsy gait even more precarious, and she almost fell before stumbling out of the house into the frigid air. The scant costume did little to protect Bonnie’s skin from erupting into goosebumps. Wrapping her arms around herself, Bonnie dropped down to the stairs, vision swimming with cheap vodka.

Bonnie’s head had barely cleared when another person slumped onto the step next to her. She startled and turned to the interloper. The stranger rolled her shoulders, and Bonnie vaguely recognized her from their science lectures through the sweaty black hair matted to her temples and the wolf muzzle resting over her nose.

“Fuck, it’s hot in there,” the other girl slurred as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her leather jacket. She tapped one out and tipped the carton towards Bonnie in a silent offer.

“No thanks,” Bonnie said, surprise lacing her words.

The girl shrugged and tucked the pack back into an inner pocket. She stuck the cigarette between her black lips and lit the end with an expensive looking lighter.

“Bonnibel, right?” The girl asked around the cigarette.

“Yeah,” Bonnie said, “You’re in my science lectures.”

“Yup,” the girl responded. She slid her index and middle finger around the cigarette and took a deep drag. Her exhale sent smoke spiraling into the air, and Bonnie watched the gray smoke dissipate in the cold sky as the girl’s name clicked in her memory. Marceline was notorious for arguing with the lecturer, but looking at her as fiddled with the muzzle, it was hard to imagine her having the determination to see any sort of disagreement through.

“Why the wolf costume?” Bonnie asked. She immediately regretted the drunken question, nervously tugging at her own hated pink hem.

Marceline swept her gaze over Bonnie and blew another cloud of smoke into the night. “Maybe I just wanted to sink my teeth into you,” she smirked.

Bonnie recoiled at the awkward pick up line and braced her hands behind her. “Don’t you need to blow down my house first?” She drove her teeth into her cheek, agitated that her lack of a filter was flirting back.

“And which house is yours? I’m hoping it’s the straw one so I can reach you more easily.”

The slur at the edges of her words had both annoyance and bravery sprinting through Bonnie’s bloodstream. It was likely that Marceline wouldn’t remember this in the morning, or at the very least write it up to a drunken mistake. Nothing that Bonnie could say would be of any importance once the sun peeked over the horizon.

The thought had her throwing caution to the wind and she found herself saying, “I’m smarter than that. My house is definitely made out of bricks.”

Marceline stubbed her cigarette out on the step, leaving a dark stain on the stone, and leaned further into Bonnie’s space. Bonnie suddenly realized how close their faces were, and her eyes dropped to Marceline’s lips.

“I guess I’ll just have to put in the effort to break through the walls then.”

“I guess you will,” Bonnie whispered, “I know where you can start.” Bonnie’s eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her chin towards the other girl.

Marceline wasted no time in closing the space between them. Bonnie felt the rush of adrenaline, the anticipation making heat flood her cheeks. She waited for the moment their lips would meet, she wondered how soft they'd be, if the dark lipstick was smudge proof, if- Marceline’s muzzle bumped against Bonnie’s pig nose and Marceline burst out laughing. Bonnie leaned away from her, the moment shattered. She watched as Marceline tugged the wolf’s muzzle from her face, the elastic ruffling her hair. Bonnie reached for her own fake nose, but Marceline caught her wrist.

“Here,” she said, “let me get it.” She curled her icy fingers around the snout and pulled it off of Bonnie with a gentle motion. Marceline had a red ring around her nose from where the plastic muzzle had been digging into her skin, and Bonnie was sure her face was in a similar state. Marceline curled her fingers around a strand of Bonnie’s hair. “You hair is beautiful.”

Bonnie flushed and dropped her gaze to her lap. She hadn’t died her hair in a while, and the pink was faded from a bright neon to a pastel, her blond roots washing out the colour even more.

“You’re beautiful,” Marceline added. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all year.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Maybe I could get to know you,” Marceline’s smile was wide and lopsided, made loose by the alcohol in her veins. She slid her hand further into Bonnie’s hair, cupping the back of her head.

Leaning forward, Bonnie brushed her lips against Marceline’s ear. “You should kiss me then.” Bonnie moved back until she could feel Marceline’s breath against her lips.

Marceline’s smile dropped and she pressed her lips against Bonnie’s. Bonnie sighed and the kiss deepened. Marceline tasted like smoke and vodka. It was exhilarating and addictive, and Bonnie looped her fingers around Marceline’s wrist to pull her closer. Marceline took the hint and pressed her fingers into Bonnie’s waist. The hand tangled in Bonnie’s hair tightened its grip and tilted her head.

A drunk student stumbled down the stairs and knocked into Bonnie, causing their teeth to clack against each other. Marceline pulled away and huffed a laugh.

Bonnie chased Marceline’s lips, and they almost met in another kiss when Finn and Jake stumbled out of the house, arms supporting each other as they sang an off-key song in a language only they understood. Bonnie felt irritation prickle over her skin at the interruption.

“I should get these two home before they fall asleep in some alleyway again.”

“Give me your phone,” Marceline said, holding her hand out. Bonnie pulled her cell out of the one pocket in the overly fitted dress and handed it over, and Marceline fiddled with it for a moment before tossing it back at Bonnie. Bonnie fumbled to catch it, the last of the alcohol in her system slowing her movements. She glanced down to see Marceline had saved her number in Bonnie’s contact list.

“Let’s do this again when we’re sober,” Marceline said, pressing a hand to Bonnie’s cheek. She stood and headed back inside. Pausing by the door frame, she turned her head back to Bonnie. “It was nice to finally meet you,” she added, before walking into the house.

Smiling down at the number, Bonnie pressed the phone to her chest, the taste of smoke still lingering on her lips.

  



End file.
